Mais où on est là ?
by Nilme
Summary: Fic écrite par Maethoriel : Elles auraient pu attendre 2 minutes de plus et allez prendre le thé avec la CPE mais non il a fallu qu'elles ouvrent cette satanée porte !


Titre : "Mais où on est là ?"

Auteur : Maethoriel

Disclaimer : les personnages, les lieux et tous ce qui a trait au Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>-Pfff... Je te jure, je vais abandonner ! Attends j'ai encore eut 720 !

-Vois le bon côté des choses, la dernière fois tu as eus 5...

-Merci pour cette brillante analyse Spock, le capitaine Kurk est fier de toi!

-Mais de rien ma chère Caroline !

Les deux amies rigolèrent.

-Non mais sérieux, continua Caroline, comment tu fais pour avoir 9 en physique ?

-Tu en parles comme si c'était une super note !

-Ma petite Kelly, si tu veux on échange. Je te donne mes 7 et je prends tes 9...

-Vu comme ça, je renonce !

-Ouais, je me disais aussi... Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais ça m'arrangerais que madame Berger arrive. Je commence à avoir mal aux jambes de rester debout !

-Ouais, j'avoue...

Le regard de Kelly se posa sur la maquette du lycée. Elle se posta devant et Caroline la rejoint.

-Elle est quand même hyper réaliste...

-Hum...

Kelly avait répondu d'un air distrait.

-Tu regardes quoi ? demanda Caroline. Y a un beau gosse en vue ?

-Non, je regarde juste la porte derrière la maquette...

-Tu m'as dis que c'était l'orgue de la chapelle derrière...

-Pas cette porte là, l'autre...

-Oh...

Dans le couloir, il y avait une porte qui avait toujours intrigué les élèves. Personne ne savait où elle menait, et de mémoire d'élèves, aucun prof ne l'avait jamais ouverte. Elle était toujours fermée à clef.

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a derrière...

-Ca, c'est pas très compliqué... répondit Caroline

-Et comment tu comptes faire Wonder Woman ? T'as pris option forçage de porte ?

-Non, non...

Caroline se baissa et ouvrit son sac. Elle en sortit le poignard qu'elle avait acheté en vacances.

-Juste ça, ça va m'aider...

-Tu te balades avec ton poignard au lycée ?

-Bah ouais, ça peut servir ! Tu vois, aujourd'hui il nous a été d'une grande utilité !

-Mouais... Aller ouvre cette foutu porte !

-Oui, oui !

Avec son poignard, elle se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour forcer la serrure. A force de s'y acharner dessus, elle finit par céder. Après s'être brièvement consulté du regard, elles se décidèrent à entrer. La porte se referma sur elles et elles furent emportées dans un tourbillon de poussière.

Kelly ouvrit les yeux la première. Au début, elle crut à un rêve. Devant elle se dressaient des plantes étranges et une odeur nauséabonde lui parvint.

-C'est quoi ce délire...

Elle secoua son amie par l'épaule.

-Caroline ! Réveille-toi putain !

-Hum... Encore un peu maman...

-Debout !

-Hein ?

Caroline se redressa subitement.

-Non mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça ?

-Désolé mais... faut que tu vois ça...

-Hein ?

-Mais réagis bordel ! Regarde autour de toi !

-Oh... Sainte-Marie a changé... Je me souvenais pas avoir fait pousser ce genre de trucs en cours de spé...

-Non mais c'est pas vrai tu le fais exprès ? Tu es couchée sur de la Terre, il y a de l'eau, des plantes ! C'est un marais !

-Un marais dans le lycée ?

-Mais tu as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? Bon, lève toi, on va essayer de trouver un moyen de retourner au lycée...

Caroline se leva, épousseta ses vêtements, et elles se mirent en route.

-Fais gaffe où tu marches Kelly, j'aimerais bien te ramener entière à ta mère...

-Je pense pas qu'elle nous croirait si in lui disait où on a atterrit...

-Surtout qu'on ne sait même pas OU on a atterrit !

-Ouais, surtout ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on voit le bout de ce marais !

-Moi aussi franchement...

Les filles parcoururent encore des centaines de kilomètres. Elles marchèrent plusieurs jours, dans l'espoir de retrouver leur chemin. Soudain, elles aperçurent une forêt dense.

-Eh ! fit Caroline. T'as vu ça ?

-Y a même une forêt ?

-Si tu veux mon avis, il y a bien plus que cela...

-On se pose cinq minutes ? J'en peux plus de marcher...

-Si tu veux oui.

Elles s'assirent contre un arbre, à l'entrée de la forêt. Kelly cala une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et Caroline poussa un cri.

-Quoi ? Je suis si moche que ça ? demanda Kelly

-T... Tes... Tes oreilles !

-Bah quoi mes oreilles ?

-Tiens, prends mon miroir !

-Merci... KYAAAAAAAAAA !

-J'hallucine... T'as des oreilles d'elfe !

-En même temps toi, tu es en mode rodeuse !

-Ouais non mais là c'est trop fort !

-Un marais, une forêt, des oreilles d'elfe... Putain mais on est où là ?

-J'ai ma petite idée mais c'est juste... impossible...

-Je te suis pas là...

-Bah, disons que...

Soudain une flèche surgit d'entre les buissons et se planta à quelques centimètres du pied de Caroline. Les filles poussèrent un hurlement de terreur, qui fut interrompue par l'apparition d'une ombre.

-Q... Qu... Qui est là ?

-A vous de me répondre !

L'ombre se rapprocha de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir de forme humaine -quoiqu'elle avait de grandes oreilles-. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un elfe, avec de longs cheveux blonds, tressés sur les côtés, avec une petite couette à l'arrière. Il était très beau et se déplaçait muni d'un arc et d'un carquois, rempli de flèches.

-Alors, vous me répondez ou non ? Sans vouloir vous brusquer...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, car il avait réalisé qu'il s'adressait à deux adolescentes à l'air totalement paniqué, aux yeux grands ouverts, et à la limite du saignement de nez.

-Non... continua-t-il. C'est impossible...

-Hein ? répondit Kelly

-Bravo, quelle réponse transcendante... chuchota Caroline

-Je ne pensais pas vivre suffisamment longtemps pour voir ce jour... Après tout, je n'ai que deux mille neuf-cent trente et un an...

- Deux mille neuf-cent trente et un ans ? S'étonna Caroline. Vous êtes resté très sexy !

-De quoi vous parlez, je comprends rien... demanda Kelly

-Pardonnez moi, tout doit être confus pour vous... Je vais m'expliquer... Je suis le prince Legolas Greenleaf.

-Legolas Greenleaf ?

-Je le savais... Kelly... On est dans la forêt Noire !

Caroline se tourna vers le prince.

-Et j'imagine que tout à l'heure, nous étions dans le marais des morts, et que nous avons traversé les Terres Brunes pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

-C'est exact...

-Alors nous sommes... Dans...

-Oui Mesdemoiselles. En Terre du Milieu. Vous devez vous souvenir de cette histoire... Du temps où la communauté de l'anneau existait encore...

Legolas fixa Kelly.

-Surtout toi Maethoriel...

-Pardon ? Excusez moi mais... Je m'appelle Kelly monsieur l'elfe...

Il eut un petit rire.

-Non, je n'ai commis aucune erreur. Ici, ton nom est Maethoriel Greenleaf.

-Greenleaf ? demanda Caroline. Comme vous ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer jeune Vanadessë.

-C'est quoi ces noms...

-Permettez moi de m'expliquer. Mais peut-être voulez-vous d'abord vous reposez... Vous devez être affaiblies par votre voyage...

-Personnellement, je préfèrerais savoir ce qui se passe...

-Posez moi toutes les questions qu'il vous plaira...

-D'abord... Pourquoi ces noms ? Et pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Comment est-ce qu'on a pu sortir du lycée simplement en ouvrant une porte ? Comment...

-Toutes ces questions ne trouvent qu'une seule réponse Maethoriel. Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi curieuse. Quand à toi Vanadessë, tu es toujours aussi perspicace.

-Nous nous serions déjà rencontré ?

-Ainsi la prophétie était réelle... Ce que Galadriel avait vu c'est bien produit... Vous avez tout oublié de vos racines...

-Nos racines ?

-Vanadessë, vous étiez là à votre naissance. Toi, et Maethoriel. Tu es un enfant du Gondor. Quant à Maethoriel, il s'agit de ma petite sœur.

-Quoi ?

-Oui. Pendant la guerre de l'anneau, vous avez vaillamment combattu. Toi, Vanadessë aux côtés d'Aragorn, et toi Maethoriel, en restant près de Faramir. Vous avez été d'un grand secours auprès de vos amis. Aussi, à la fin des combats, lorsque cela commençait à devenir très dangereux, ils ont décidé de vous protéger, vous et vos amies. Nous vous avons envoyé dans ce pays, parallèle au notre afin de vous protéger. Votre Vie était plus importante que la nôtre...

-Nos amies ?

-Raina-Idhreniel, ta sœur Vanadessë. Galadhwen la Juste, et Tirananniel la Sage. Vos trois meilleures amies. Celles qui vous ont secondé durant la quête.

-Tu crois qu'il peut s'agir... de...

-Ca m'en a tout l'air Kelly. Enfin... Maethoriel... Autant t'appeler comme ça puisque apparemment ce sont nos vrais noms...

-C'est quand même un peu dingue...

-Je sais que tout ceci parait déroutant pour vous, continua Legolas. Mais c'est ici que votre Vie à démarrer.

-Legolas... S'il te plait... Ramène-nous... Je pense que nous avons besoin de réfléchir à tout ça...

-Evidemment... Vanadessë, pratiques-tu toujours l'équitation ?

-Euh... Oui... Oui, toujours.

-Alors, je vais te laisser un cheval, et Maethoriel montera avec moi, comme avant.

-Comme tu veux...

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire aux écuries...

-Hum... Legolas... Nos parents... commença Maethoriel

-Ne sont pas là. Notre père avait un conseil avec le Seigneur Elrond.

-Qui ?

-Le Seigneur Elrond. Le père de Dame Arwen. T'en souviens-tu Vanadessë ?

-Non... Ça ne me dit rien...

-Pourtant, tu as toujours le collier que tu lui as dérobé...

-Dérobé ?

-Ca ne serait pas celui que tu portes là tout de suite ? demanda Maethoriel

Vanadessë sortit son collier de son corsage.

-Le collier d'Arwen... Tu l'as conservé tout ce temps...

-Non ! Je l'ai acheté en vacances !

-Mais il t'était destiné. C'est à toi qu'il revenait...

Ils arrivaient devant les grandes écuries de la forêt Noire. Legolas indiqua un box à Vanadessë.

-Prends ce cheval. Il est rapide et loyal. Il te conduira dans le marais des morts sans problème. Quant à nous Maethoriel, nous monterons Hasufel.

-Euh… Tu es sur ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les chevaux…

-Dis plutôt que tu n'en as aucune… se moqua gentiment Vanadessë, déjà en selle et prête à partir

-Oh ça va hein !

-Ma sœur a toujours eu du mal avec l'équitation… C'est d'ailleurs la seule de la famille… Elle a également des problèmes en matière de maniement d'arc… Et de dague aussi…

-Ouais, en fait elle était nulle pour tout quoi…

-Dites le si je vous dérange ! Je pars toute seule de mon côté !

-Pour que tu te perdes ? Répliqua Legolas en riant. Hors de question ! Aller, montes…

-Non, c'est bon, je suis énervée, je pars seule !

-Maethoriel…

-Au revoir !

-Maethoriel !

-De toute façon, vous irez plus vite sans moi…

-Montes sur ce cheval !

Devant le ton supérieur de la voix de son frère, Maethoriel obtempéra et se hissa tant bien que mal sur Hasufel.

-Il s'appelle comment le mien ? Demanda Vanadessë

-Feuille… Et je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi ce nom douteux…

-C'est Maethoriel ?

-Eh !

-Non, même pas ! C'est mon père, Thranduil…

-Bon… Aller Feuille! On y va !

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop non plus !

-T'inquiètes ! Je gère !

Vanadessë partit au galop devant ses amis. Maethoriel regarda le sol, un peu trop bas à son goût.

-Euh… Legolas… Tu vas pas aller si vite hein ?

Avec un petit rire, il regarda sa sœur, puis se tourna face à la route qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre.

-Tiens toi à moi, ne lâche pas, et tout se passera bien…

-Je sais pas pourquoi… Mais j'ai un petit doute quand même…

-Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

-A toi si. A ce cheval beaucoup moins…

-Tu devrais, pourtant… Il s'agit d'un des meilleurs chevaux qui existent. Tout droit venu du Rohan. Dressé par un des meilleurs cavaliers de cette région…

-Ca me rassure toujours pas…

Toujours en souriant, le Prince Legolas talonna sa monture, qui s'élança fièrement à travers les feuillages. Comme sa jeune sœur le lui avait demandé, il n'allait pas très vite. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Vanadessë arriverait à destination avant eux.

-Legolas… Je…

-Oui ?

-Suis-je réellement une… Une…

-Une Elfe ? La princesse de la forêt Noire ? Une des filles les plus courageuses que je connaisse pour t'être battue durant la guerre de l'anneau ? Oui, tu es tout ça. Je sais que ce doit être dur pour toi de l'admettre… De découvrir que tout ce que tu as construit jusqu'ici n'est que chimère…

-Non ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Cela fait partie de moi… Et... Si j'ai dû subir ça… C'est qu'il y avait une raison non ?

-Je ne peux répondre à cette question… Je n'ai pas de connaissance du Destin pour te répondre…

-Tu sais, ce que tu dis a peut-être un sens… Après tout, cette guerre dont tu parles, elle est racontée dans mon monde… Et j'en suis… Assez fan !

-Beaucoup d'histoires sont racontées à notre sujet, mais une seule est assez précise… Le fait que tu en sois fan, n'est pas anodin non plus…

-Alors si tout ceci est réel... Ça veut dire que les hobbits...

-Oui, ils existent. Ils sont dans la Comté.

-Alors Merry et Pippin existent... Ouah...

-Et oui. Ce sont tes préférés ?

-On peut dire ça oui... Disons que j'apprécie leur humour et le fait qu'ils soient un peu gaffeurs...

-Tu peux le dire en effet... Mais ce sont de vaillants guerriers... Et des chanteurs excellents !

-J'avais cru comprendre oui...

-Et à moins que ma mémoire ne soit abusée par quelque sorcellerie, je crois me souvenir que tu t'entendais très bien avec eux...

-Ca ne m'étonne pas... J'aurais toujours aimé les rencontrer...

-Tu le feras peut-être un jour. Maintenant, tu connais le passage qui mène à notre monde.

-Oui...

Quelques mètres plus loin, Vanadessë avait stoppé Feuille. Le marais des morts était à une semaine de voyage de la Forêt Noire. Le jour où ils atteignirent enfin la bonne destination, une pointe de nostalgie se faisait sentir.

-Tu te rends compte que ça fait deux semaines qu'on est là... demanda Vanadessë

-Oui... Déjà... Très franchement, je serais bien restée un peu plus...

-Il faut qu'on rentre Maethoriel, tu le sais... En deux semaines, tu imagines comme ta mère doit être affolée ? Et la mienne aussi d'ailleurs...

-Tu as raison.

-Je n'entre pas dans le marais, leur dit Legolas. Marchez tout droit, vous trouverez le portail...

-Merci Legolas... dit Vanadessë

Le Prince se tourna vers sa jeune sœur, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as intérêt de revenir le plus vite possible...

-C'est promis...

Après l'avoir serré dans ses bras une dernière fois, Maethoriel suivit son amie à travers le marais. Elles traversèrent le portail et atterrirent au lycée, derrière la porte, en face du bureau de la CPE.

-Et voilà, on est de retour Va... Caroline...

-Tu crois qu'ils vont réagir comment en nous voyant ?

-On verra bien...

Kelly ouvrit la porte, et elles sortirent. La première chose qu'elles virent, se fut Coralie, une fille de leur classe qui leur hurla :

-Dépêchez-vous les filles, vous aller être à la bourre !

-Hein ?

Elles la suivirent et en chemin, Kelly regarda sa montre. 10h05. La fin de la récré.

-T'as vu ça ?

-Seulement un quart d'heure ? Attends... Ca veut dire que ça équivaut à deux semaines dans l'autre monde...

-En attendant, faut aller en cours... Dépêche ! On a le dirlo en plus !

-Merde ouais ! Bouge !

Elles laissèrent passer deux heures de cours avant d'aller manger au self. Sauf qu'en sortant, elles n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

-Feuille ?

En effet, il était là au milieu de la cour. Caroline fonça vers lui, suivit de son amie.

-Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?

Kelly cala une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles pour réfléchir -et constata avec soulagement qu'elles avaient repris leur forme normale-

-Legolas a dit qu'il était loyal... Alors il ne quitte pas son cavalier... En l'occurrence toi...

-Hein ?

-Tu es la dernière à l'avoir monté...

-Putain...

-Faut le cacher !

-Mais où ?

Elles parcoururent des yeux la cour du lycée, et un endroit s'imposa à elles : le gymnase.

-Fonce ! dit Kelly

Les filles coururent jusqu'au bâtiment, y entrèrent.

-On la planque où ?

-Derrière le mur d'escalade ! Personne viendra le chercher là !

-Désolé Feuille, tu es trop loyal...

La chose faite, elles retournèrent en cours jusqu'au soir. A cet instant, elles décidèrent de le ramener dans son... pays... (si on peut appeler ça comme ça...) Ce qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que trois de leurs meilleures amies es avaient vu et, les trouvant étrange depuis quelques temps -ce que nous ne pouvons pas leur reprocher...- avaient décidé de les suivre...

-Je sais pas... elles ont parlé d'une forêt...

-Lauraleen... Tu délires !

-Anne-So à raison, renchérit Cassandra

-Je vous jure ! Tenez, elles sont rentrées par cette porte !

Les filles jaugèrent la serrure. Evidemment, elle était fermée.

-Comment on va faire ? s'enquit Anne-Sophie

Lauraleen se plaça devant la porte et essaya de toutes ses forces de la pousser. A force d'acharnement, de coups de pieds et de poings, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même.

-Ouah Lauraleen ! siffla Cassandra

-Faut pas me chauffer ! rigola-t-elle

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elles sont rentrées là ? demanda Anne-Sophie. Non parce que c'est un placard et... il est vide...

-Je vous jure !

-Entrons, on verra bien si on trouve des indices... dit Cassandra

Les filles pénétrèrent dans la pièce et elles se retrouvèrent elles aussi projetées en Terre du Milieu, en plein dans le marais. Ni Kelly, ni Caroline n'étaient visibles à l'horizon.

-Génial ! Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? On rencontre les Schtroumpfs ? demanda ironiquement Cassandra

-C'est quoi ce délire...

-Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de sortir d'ici je pense...

-Anne Sophie a raison... T'as entendu quelque chose Lauraleen quand tu les as vues ?

-Il me semble que Kelly a dit un truc du genre... "Aller dans... forêt... plus vite possible".

-Une forêt ? répéta Anne-Sophie. Bon, et ben en route !

Pendant ce temps, Maethoriel et Vanadessë étaient en route pour la Forêt Noire.

-Vanadessë, regardes !

Au loin, un cheval baie galopait et convergeait vers elles.

-Oh putain...

-Quoi ?

-Maethoriel... C'est...

-Aragorn !

En entendant son nom, le cavalier stoppa net, à hauteur des filles.

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est la fin. Ne manquez pas le chapitre 2 et les réponses à toutes vos questions (ou pas d'ailleurs) :<p>

-Que va dire Aragorn ?

-Maethoriel aura-t-elle de nouveau des oreilles pointues ?

-Lauraleen, Anne-Sophie et Cassandra retrouveront-elles leurs amies ?

-Feuille aura-t-il été traumatisé dans le gymnase ?

-Pourquoi madame Berger n'était-elle pas là ?


End file.
